parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Atypical 2: The Furry Movie (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part)
Once Upon a Time, Everything Was Awesome… Nowadays, if you ask Tigress, everything is just alright—at the very least, okay. The unprecedentedly devastating events of that one fateful Tuesday have rendered the once bustling Pandemonium City, Pennsylvania, an apocalyptic wasteland. Times have surely hardened everyone…well, almost everyone. Cyborg Nicholas “Nick” Wilde, phantom-conscience Kiara “Wilde” Pridelander, and semi-zombie Reynold “Bearen” Michaels continue to live their lives exuberantly despite the destruction around them, not to mention their own pathetic physical state. Tigress hopelessly tries to convince the three that their optimism is really a fantasy in light of the tragedies that have marred them all. But when an unforeseen intruder is seen surveying the ruins, things are about to drastically change for the members of the Anthro Heroes Society—particularly when Bearen, Kiara, and Nick accidentally get them spotted. The intruder, as it turns out, is none other than Tempest Shadow, a representative of a mega-universe known as the Multiverse, whose mission is to bring Pandemonium’s greatest heroes back to her own realm—for hidden reasons. Unconvinced that Kiara, Nick, and Bearen are truly “it” due to their ordinariness and lack of atypicality, Tempest furry-naps Tigress, Agent Classified, and four of their other “hardcore” friends instead, horrifying the trio. Realizing their abduction is his and his friends’ fault, Nick takes the initiative to save them in going (and taking his two friends) where no furry has ever gone before…although Kiara’s amateurish efforts, Bearen's “addiction” to technology, and Nick's own futile attempts at celestial navigation result in the three nearly getting killed, only to be saved by the most unlikely of heroes: Alpha Garth, Shining Armor, and Wilde Pridelander. Ultimately, the three learn that Wilde, Shining and Garth are part of a mutual, undercover, outgoing, independent, futuristic and time-traveling trio known as the Futuristic Awesome Next Generation (F.A.N.G., for short), dedicated to defending the various realms that make up the Multiverse. All three reveal their familiarity with the Multiverse but warn Bearen, Nick, and Kiara that its self-proclaimed ruler, the infamous Princess Luna, is actually inwardly a vicious villainess of darkness seemingly using her powers to keep her subjects under the pretense of living in an awesome, alternate reality. In the words of Garth, “Anyone with courage and some prowess can go in, but only the toughest get back out alive.” Meanwhile, Tigress and her friends experience this troubling truth close up as they struggle to resist Luna’s cunning charm and the temptingly majestic perfection of her “kingdom”. Over time, however, revelations about the true intentions of Garth, Wilde and Shining (who are actually future, desperate versions of Nick, Kiara, and Bearen, respectively), their presumed nemesis Princess Luna, the real purpose of the Multiverse, and Classified's growing love for Luna complicate everything for Tigress and Nick. Ultimately, while Tigress must open herself to a reality she was unaware of, an already wary Nick must decide whether he and his friends should first determine if Garth in particular can or can't be trusted, or put down his guard for once and follow his example. Bearen, on his part, must learn from Shining to be more serious and resist the temptation of becoming ensnared by his own "everything's awesome" mentality; and Kiara, for the first time in her life, must learn to toughen up with Wilde's guidance—even at the potential cost of altering her naturally accepting character—so that she and the others can face a new force literally “out of this world”. Main Characters (Cast) Nicholas P. "Nick" Wilde (Zootopia), Reynold Philip "Bearen/Ponytech" Michaels (Original Character) bear/Pegasus, and Kiara "Wilde" Pridelander (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Emmet Brickowski Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Wilde Pridelander hybrid, Kiara's future form, and Garth (Alpha and Omega) as Rex Dangervest Master Tigress (Kung Fu Panda Trilogy) as Lucy / Wyldstyle Agent Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Bruce Wayne / Batman Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: The Movie) as General Sweet Mayhem Fuli (The Lion Guard) and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Princess Unikitty Adolescent Kodiak (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Finn Adolescent Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Bianca Secondary Characters Benjamin Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) as Benny Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Metal-Beard Jenna (Balto Trilogy) as Mom and Bianca's mother Samson Fortius "Smartstuff/Calculus" Maxwells coyote as Balthazar Minor and Supporting Characters (Partial List) Steele (Balto Trilogy) as The Man Upstairs and Bianca’s father and Lex Luthor Scar (The Lion King) as President Business / Lord Business Simba (The Lion King) as Superman Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Green Lantern Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) as Aquaman Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Wonder Woman Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Chainsaw Dave / Purgatory Dave, formerly known as Surfer Dave Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Alfred Pennyworth Balto (Balto Trilogy) as Abraham Lincoln Sarafina (The Lion King) as Cleopatra Doctor Whooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Gandalf Vinyl Scratch (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Chad / Tempo Larry (Zootopia) as Larry "Shining Members" (As Themselves) Original Characters (Partial List) Matthew Micahs cheetah Connie "Ciad" Peterson leopardess Michael Micahs wolf Johnny J. "Donnie" Johnson panda/jaguar Kiana "Kaige" Christina kangaroo Jane "Destiny" Wolfe fox/red wolf Natasha "Tasha" Michaels bear/pegasus Christopher Michaels gray wolf Marcellus "Marc" Michaels polar bear Marianne and Everest "Polar" Solar bear and polar bear cub Dawn and Randolph Waterfall anthro dolphins Ronnie T. Maxwells three-tailed fox/vampire coyote Joel Johnson kangaroo January Jacinth black panther Joseph Jacobs wolf Sapphire Shalom leopardess Earth Pridelander white lioness Animash Characters (Partial List) Nala (The Lion King) Kenai (Brother Bear) Geronimo and Thea Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) Judy Hopps and Gazelle (Zootopia) Kion and Jasiri (The Lion Guard) Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic) Adolescent Saba and Dingo (Balto III: Wings of Change) Trivia * This is the third "apocalyptic" Phase Awesomeness parody, the first one being November (September) and the second being 2012 (P.A.). This is also the eighth parody to focus on The Awesome New Generation trio, who reclaim their role as Emmet. * Though not mentioned in the above summary, this parody highlights Nick Wilde's close attachment to Tigress (in terms of friendship and romance), although their relationship is temporarily strained after Nick is forced to choose between potentially losing her out of broken trust and letting Classified and Luna's wedding continue. The parody also demonstrates his sense of wariness and responsibility. * Bearen, on the other hand, is shown to be overly adventurous and somewhat reckless, presenting a contrast between him and Nick. * This is also the first Phase Awesomeness parody to highlight Kiara's susceptibility to manipulation, especially by those she comes to trust (particularly Wilde). * Benjamin Stilton acts as Benny this time, as opposed to Rudy from the prequel, Atypical: The Furry Movie. Pinkie Pie also makes a first appearance alongside Fuli as Unikitty. * This is the second time Luna and Classified's romantic relationship is highlighted in a Phase Awesomeness parody since their starring in the song "How Declassified You Really Are". This is also Luna's first major role in P.A. parodies. * Several "first appearances" and debuts are made in this parody compared to any other Phase Awesomeness parody. Those who stand out are Sarafina, Saba, Thea, Randolph (Dawn's big brother), and Earth (Kiara's daughter, the firstborn, and the only anthro among her siblings). * Most of the supporting role-players and "shining members" have brief cameos or, as in the case of Steele, voice-overs. * This is the second time since The Road to Zootopia that Garth and Shining Armor are seen as a duo (although they appear alongside Wilde, a futuristic Kiara, who makes her debut), and the first time they prove antagonistic. * Humphrey and Simba's on-and-off friendship proves to be the comic relief in this parody. There also appear to be multiple Kates! * Johnny and Bearen's alternate forms (Donnie the Jaguar and Psycho Ponytech the Pegasus, respectively) are revealed in this parody, as well as Jane and Tasha's. Consequently, this parody demonstrates that Samson isn't the only furry to have dual forms, although he still uses them the most often. * This is one of the few times that Princess Celestia and Nala don't have active roles. * This is the third time Princess Luna serves as an antagonist, even though it's revealed that she isn't the real villain. * As demonstrated during the "brainwashing" scene, Bearen's #1 weakness is his love of jazzy pop and techno music. Kiara and Nick are also shown to have this weakness to some extent. * Samson appears briefly in his "Smartstuff" form early on in the parody, momentarily resuming his role as Good Cop/Bad Cop from Atypical: The Furry Movie. However, he mostly sticks to his vampire coyote self, "Calculus", which matches his role as Balthazar. Consequently, this the first time Samson predominantly appears in only one of his forms. * Wilde, as stated before, makes her first appearance in this parody. She's actually the real ''time-traveler of the three and the trainer of a prehistoric pack of wolves. Consequently, she is most like Rex from ''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, and has the most active role in saving Bearen, Nick, and particularly Kiara (technically herself). * As a fun fact, Wilde is the bipedal, anthro, and (in Nick's opinion) pretty sexy and curvy version of Kiara, while Garth is the more "savage" version of Nick, and Shining is somewhere in between as being Reynold. * Kodi has his third major role in this parody. This would also be Aleu's first. * Shining, Garth, and Wilde's fates of vanishing from existence due to Bearen, Nick, and Kiara being saved by Tigress, besides refusing to let their pain of losing their friends turn into hate, ends somewhat differently from Rex's as the T.A.N.G. trio figure out a way to save them from permanently disappearing.Category:Phase Awesomeness Category:The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part Parodies Category:Nick Wilde, Kiara, and Bearen Category:The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part Spoofs